Prom Night: The Memory
by DarknessAeon
Summary: The night that your going to remember for the rest of your lives as fun turns out to be a nightmare for two young girls and everyone eles at Prom when a killer starts to kill people off one by one.


**ONE**

Five hours till prom.

Naomi was sitting at her desk at school waiting for the school day to be over. Her sharp blue eyes were fixed on the clock that hung above the chalkboard watching it tick by very slowly. She brushed back her blonde hair from her face as she waited and watched. Class was about to end when she heard someone call her name. Naomi looked up to see that her boyfriend Jay was waving at her. He was finally done his test then she thought to herself.

The bell finally rang which indicatide that the school day was finally over. Naomi quickly got up from her seat and walked over to Jay who was combing his short black hair. A smile crossed his face as he watched her approch him. Everytime she saw his smile she couldn't help but smile as well.

"Now we have a beautiful four day weekend ahead of us, and it begins tonight at the prom," Jay said as he linked his hand with hers.

"And let me guess you and all the other football players are going to spike the punch tonight?" Naomi asked him as she kissed his cheek.

"Shhh, we can't let anyone else know that."

They both walked down the crowded hall. Naomi saw her friend Jamie as she shut her locker door shut. She had her long red hair in a pony tail and was fixing her glasses when she saw Naomi and Jay walk up to her. Jamie always was holding some sort of reading material when ever Naomi saw her and this time was no different.

"Did you finally pick out your dress Jamie?" Naomi asked when they stopped in front of Jamie's locker.

"Yah, and Kevin finally has his suit ready which is great," Jamie said as she started walking down the hallway.

"Yah, and you can thank me for that one." Was all Jay could say as they got closer to where Kevin's locker was.

"Thank you Jay, and by the way what does your dress look like Naomi?"

"Well it strapless, a dark shade of red, with some sparkles that make a patteren on the bottom of it. How about yours?"

"Mine you ask is a nice shade of blue, with sleeves but it leaves the shoulders bare, and it has a gothic patteren going down the right side of it."

The girls kept talking about what they were going to wear well Jay waited for Kevin to show up. Kevin was the average punk who liked to be late for anything. And when he finally did show up he saw that Jamie and Naomi were both busy talking about there dresses. When he saw Jay he smiled. He knew that Jay was counting on him for the booze and that is what he did do right.

"So did you get it?" Jay asked him as he opened his locker.

"Of course. Did you doubt me, because you know I'd get you it and let tonight be a night to remember," He said closing his locker.

"But you do remember that we can't tell the girls or else they'll freak at us."

"Ya, ya. Now on to other things like who is paying for the limo?"

Four hours before prom.

Naomi and Jamie were both getting their hair done when Naomi's cellphone rang. She looked at the caller I.D, and set it back into her purse without answering it. Jamie gave her a blank stare which meant she wanted to know who was calling her.

"Jay," Naomi said when she saw the look on Jamie's face.

"That explains everything now doesn't," Jamie understood why she didn't answer the phone.

"So, are you glad that prom is finally here or what?"

"I don't really know Naomi. It just seems like tonight might not be as good as everyone says it's going to be."

"Why? Prom's going to be great, and trust me when I say this that nothing could ruin tonight for us."

Jaime just looked down at the floor thinking about her mother. She remembered the day that the accident happen and how right then she wished her mother was still with her. Her mother would tell her that she was being crazy thinking something bad would happen on her prom, and that everything would be okay. A tear formed behind of Jamie's eyes but she held them back not wanting to cry in front of Naomi.


End file.
